


Chuva de Lágrimas

by EllaEvanoAugustin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Coffee Shops, Crying, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Rain
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEvanoAugustin/pseuds/EllaEvanoAugustin
Summary: Ana sofre um grande choque ao descobrir a verdade sobre seu namorado mas um esbarrão em uma cafeteria pode ser exatamente o que ela precisava.





	1. Chuva de Lágrimas

Ela levantou seus olhos ao céu cinzento sentindo as gélidas gotas de chuva caindo em seu rosto e se misturando as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos em rápida sucessão, suprimindo um soluço ela fechou os olhos deixando-se ser lavada pelas pesadas gotas que caiam sobre seu corpo.  
Ana estava sentada no topo de uma rocha à beira da praia, a mesma em que se sentara por varias vezes no começo do ano, antes de tudo mudar, antes dele chegar e mudar sua vida. Antes de criar nela desejos e sonhos que nunca antes teve, apenas para vê-la chorar e sofrer ao vê-los cair por terra. E para que isso? Qual a graça em quebrantar um coração? Qual a graça em fazer os outros sofrerem?  
Outra lágrima escorreu por seu rosto escondida, misturada, na chuva que assolava o corpo pequeno e delicado que estava encolhido no topo áspero e ponte agudo de uma rocha fria, cinzenta e isolada. Abaixo dela as ondas quebravam violentamente na praia vazia, desolada... E de repente a solidão começou a lhe incomodar e apertar e angustiar e sufocar e... Seu corpo se dobrou com a força dos soluços que lhe arrebataram, lançando-a de joelhos no chão.  
Ela se deixou ser tomada pelos soluços que atacaram seu corpo, as mãos em punho apoiadas na pedra serviam de apoio para sua cabeça enquanto ela se culpava por ter sido tão idiota, por ter se deixado acreditar nas promessas vazias e sem significado de um patife que mal era merecedor do ar que respirava, que dirá das lágrimas que ela agora vertia por ele. Ele era apenas um idiota como tantos outros que existiam pelo mundo a fora, como tantos outros que ela conhecera em sua vida. Mas nenhum destes tinha conseguido penetrar seu coração como ele conseguira.  
Ana ficou parada ali até que os soluços subsistissem, até que as lagrimas secassem e até que a chuva parasse. Sentou-se na pedra abraçando as próprias pernas, apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e ficou a fitar o mar revolto e cinzento por causa da chuva. Sentiu o vento soprar ao seu redor e uma corrente mais forte fez com que sentisse como se cada partícula de seu corpo congelasse devido a temperatura e ao fato de estar ensopada, provavelmente pegaria uma gripe mais tarde, na verdade não havia muitas duvidas de que ficaria de cama por no mínimo uma semana depois disso, mas naquele momento não conseguia se fazer importar o suficiente para se forçar a levantar e percorrer o curto caminho de volta a sua casa. Em sua mente tudo passava de forma repetida, como se fosse um filme de uma única cena presa em replay, a cena da maior traição que poderia ser cometida em sua opinião, pois ela tinha visto sua melhor amiga, ou quem ela pensou ser sua melhor amiga aos beijos com seu namorado. E tudo que ela conseguia pensar era 'como você poderia ter esperado uma atitude diferente de um cara como ele?', mas o fato era que ela realmente acreditara quando ele dissera que estava apaixonado por ela, acreditara quando ele dissera que ela era a única... E como pudera ser tão idiota, tão cega, tão pateticamente inocente? Não sabia ela desde o começo o tipo de garoto que ele era? Um jogador... um pegador... um canalha! E não tinham todos os seus amigos lhe avisado que isso iria acontecer?  
Engraçado que alguns acharam que este era o melhor momento para lembra-la que haviam lhe avisado que isso iria acabar acontecendo, como se isso fosse o que ela precisava naquele momento. Idiotas. Tinham eles previsto também que sua melhor amiga, em quem confiara desde os tempos de escola iria trai-la daquela maneira? Será que tinham real noção do tamanho da traição pela qual passara? Sabiam eles o que era estar apaixonada e se deixar iludir acreditar em algo só para ter isso tirado de si da forma mais cruel e brutal e dolorosa possível? Será que realmente acreditavam que ela queria ter se colocado nessa situação quando começara aquele relacionamento?  
Bando de idiotas hipócritas! Ela bem sabia das varias vezes que eles haviam cometido o mesmo erro que ela ou outros erros semelhantes, mas ela nunca lhes jogara na cara, muito pelo contrario era sempre ela quem estava ali para oferecer um ombro amigo e agora que ela necessitava disso todos lhe viraram as costas como se a culpa da traição que sofrera fosse dela. Deixaram-na para sofrer sozinha, abandonada no momento que mais precisava de apoio e por isso ela se encontrava na posição atual... Chorando sozinha no topo de uma rocha em meio à chuva para que suas lágrimas misturassem-se as gotas de chuva e assim fossem escondidas para que ninguém notasse, para que ninguém descobrisse seu momento de fraqueza e dele se aproveitasse. Não, não faria isso. Não lhes daria essa vitória. Estava decidida a não deixar que ninguém soubesse de sua tristeza quando sentiu braços fortes envolve-la por trás. Michael. Ela e Michael eram melhores amigos desde muito antes dela conhecer a vaca da Camila, as mães dos dois haviam frequentado o colégio juntas e se tornado amigas inseparáveis desde então e, como consequência, seus filhos também compartilhavam uma grande amizade.  
—Eu só fiquei sabendo do que houve agora... Você está bem? Quer que eu de uma surra no filho da mãe? Ou que segure a vadia pra você encher ela de pancada? Me diga que você pelo menos fez uso das minhas aulas de luta e deu um soco no meio da cara do idiota? — A voz dele soou em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que os braços fortes dele envolveram-na puxando-a para o colo quente dele e ao mesmo tempo envolviam-na em um grosso cobertor que ele segurava e esse fato mais a proteção e raiva contida que ela pode sentir na voz dele quando ele falou fizeram-na sorrir apesar de tudo e, ao olhar para cima pode ver os raios de sol que bravamente irrompiam pela densa camada de nuvem e soube que, apesar da tristeza o sol tornaria a nascer.  
—Sim, eu dei um soco na cara dele... Tenho quase certeza que quebrei o nariz dele, mas não quero mais saber dessa história! — Ela falou dando um sorrisinho orgulhoso quando mencionou o soco. — Que tal uma seção de filmes lá em casa? Pipoca, chocolate quente e todos os seus filmes de ação favoritos... O que acha? — Ela perguntou se aconchegando melhor no cobertor e dirigindo-se a sua casa com ele ao seu lado, um braço envolto protetoramente ao seu redor.  
— Garota você me ganhou com as palavras seção de filmes e pipoca. — Ele falou com um grande sorriso apertando-a um pouco contra si em um meio abraço.  
É, pensou ela, tudo ficaria bem com o tempo, e se de vez em quando ela precisa-se chorar na chuva o sol sempre estaria lá no final para ilumina-la de volta no caminho da felicidade.


	2. E cafés e olhares e flertes

Lucas levantou o olhar da xícara de café que estava a encarar pelos últimos quarenta minutos remoendo os acontecimentos do ultimo mês, Liana, sua namorada... ex-namorada... Tinha, de uma hora para a outra, simplesmente decidido que eles já não davam certo, que eles não funcionavam mais. De um momento para o outro ela tinha simplesmente desistido dos dois e lhe dado as costas, foi algo tão repentino, de fato, que ele não acreditara que aquele era o fim definitivo... Quer dizer até uma hora atrás quando a vira aos beijos com outro cara.  
Soltou um longo suspiro tremido, fechou os olhos fortemente os lábios apertados, contraídos, um esforço para não deixar nenhuma lágrima cair, não aqui, não em publico. Segurou com mais firmeza a xícara para esconder que suas mãos tremiam, uma única e teimosa lágrima escapou de seu olho esquerdo sendo rapidamente secada e tendo qualquer rastro de sua existência apagados rapidamente pela mão erguia de forma brusca e rude em direção a própria face. Mas que infernos, não choraria por aquela mulherzinha! Não lhe daria tamanha importância! Ela não passava de uma garota mimada e fútil e insípida! Era isso que era! E não merecia nem sequer uma única lágrima sua, quanto mais todo este melodrama. Decidido a não sofrer por Liana e, tomado de um súbito anseio por ar livre, puxou o dinheiro suficiente para pagar pelo que consumira e jogou no balcão ao mesmo tempo que levantava-se em um único movimento fluido, entretanto, distraído que estava não notara a garota que passava por trás de seu banco e acabou por dar-lhe um encontrão lançando a garota, bem como o copo que segurava, diretamente ao chão.  
— SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ NÃO OLHA O QUE FAZ NÃO?! — Gritou a garota enquanto se levantava do chão, cabelos loiros tapando-lhe o rosto, molhados de café, bem como toda a frente da, felizmente preta, blusa que a garota usava.  
— Hey, quem não olhou aonde ia foi, você! Sinto muito se não tenho olhos nas costas, para enxergar quando tem alguém ATRÁS de mim! — Retrucou Lucas voz cheia de ironia. Antes de ouvir o que a garota lhe gritara, estava prestes a pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido, mas irritado como estava acabou por deixar o sangue subir-lhe a cabeça e descontado sua frustração na menina que nada tinha haver com seus problemas.  
— Pois exatamente por isso, já que não tem olhos nas costas deveria tomar cuidado ao se levantar de um lugar que fica de costas para um local onde PESSOAS PASSAM! — Devolveu ela com tanta ironia quanto ele havia utilizado, provavelmente até um pouquinho mais, a voz tornando-se um pouquinho mais estridente ao falar as ultimas palavras.  
— Escute aqui garota, você é quem deveria tomar mais cuidado ao passar por trás das pessoas! Ninguém é obrigado a adivinhar que você decidiu passar por trás deles bem na hora em que decidem se levantar! E quer saber de uma coisa? Se você está afim de fazer uma cena na frente de todo mundo, por favor, esteja a vontade, mas eu não estou afim! Então você me faça um favor e saia da minha frente! — A voz sibilante era cheia de sarcasmo e ironia, o tom gelado de desprezo fez com que os pelos do braço da garota se arrepiassem e que ela desse um passo para trás inconscientemente, fato do qual Lucas se aproveitou para sair daquele local, consciente de que todos os clientes do Café tinham notado sua discussão com a garota e que todos acompanhariam seus movimentos com o olhar até que não mais o pudessem ver.  
— Garota estúpida, idiota, filha de uma... — Murmurava raivosamente por baixo do fôlego enquanto se dirigia ao ponto de ônibus desembaraçando o cabo do fone de ouvido. — Maldita coisa que parece gostar de se enrolar! — Continuou andando até o ponto, onde ficou mais uns vinte minutos esperando enquanto ouvia musica e pensava os nomes mais criativos que conseguia conjurar, sacudindo a cabeça de vez em quando ao lembrar-se de como a menina era insuportável, sua mandíbula pressionada em quanto ele tentava se controlar, mas só conseguiu se acalmar quando estava quase em casa, quando começou a se sentir culpado por agir de forma tão imatura e por ter se irritado com tanta facilidade. Ao repensar os acontecimentos tinha que admitir que estivera tão errado quanto a garota... Talvez até mais...

 

Duas semanas haviam se passado e Lucas encontrava-se novamente no Café tomando um bom Mocaccino quente enquanto rabiscava as letras de uma provável nova musica nas páginas de um caderno surrado e antigo. Duas semanas e ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do que havia acontecido na ultima vez que ali estivera, se perguntava de vez em quando se a garota era frequentadora do local ou se aquela fora a primeira vez que estivera ali... Torcia secretamente para que a primeira alternativa fosse a correta. Dizia a si mesmo que tudo o que queria era se desculpar, que era apenas para sanar sua consciência culpada. Mas no fundo sabia que não era nada disso, sabia que o motivo pelo qual queria vê-la era para olhar novamente em seus olhos e saborear do fogo que deles pareciam emanar da ultima vez que se encontraram... Era idiotice, mas a garota não lhe saíra do pensamento durante as semanas que se seguiram aquele encontro turbulento.  
Durante as ultimas semanas tudo que conseguira pensar era o modo como os olhos dela brilhavam, fúria e ressentimento e uma ponta de magoa, ao encarar-lhe frente a frente como poucos tinham coragem de fazer e menos ainda tinham a capacidade mental de rebater seus comentários mordazes e principalmente com o mesmo nível de sarcasmo que ele inseria em seus comentários. O modo como seu rosto corava com justa indignação conforme sua raiva se aumentava e seus lábios, delicados e rosados pelo gloss que lhes cobriam, se movendo rapidamente acompanhando o influxo de palavras que lhe jorravam em uma torrente raivosa. Céus... ele havia sonhado com aqueles lábios! Como um adolescente idiota e apaixonado! Um adolescente movido por impulsos, desejos e hormônios! Havia fantasiado um reencontro... Um pedido de desculpas desajeitado que terminaria com os dois declarando-se um para o outro enquanto se inclinavam para mais perto um do outro e então seus lábios se uniriam aos macios dos dela que teriam um sabor incomparável.. O sabor forte do café que ela estaria a bebericar apenas alguns minutos atrás... o sabor suave de morango do gloss que ela usava, que ele podia lembrar claramente de ter sentido o cheiro distinto da ultima vez que se encontraram... E por trás de tudo isso o sabor único e incomparável da garota que povoava seus sonhos...  
Como se invocada de seus pensamentos, a garota sobre a qual estivera divagando pelos últimos... Trinta minutos, constatou olhando no relógio de pulso que usava na mão direita apesar de ser destro, o que muitos de seus amigos achavam estranho, mas ele achava apenas mais pratico. Erguendo os olhos novamente de seu caderno constatou que ela já havia feito seu pedido e agora apenas esperava que este fosse entregue. Respirando profundamente levantou-se e dirigiu-se até o balcão parando ligeiramente atrás e para a esquerda da garota, pigarreou sutilmente para chamar a atenção da garota e soube imediatamente que ela havia o reconhecido, ao notar que sua expressão fechou-se no exato momento em que seus olhos se encontraram.  
— Eu só queria me desculpar... Por ter agido como um babaca no outro dia... — Ele falou, fazendo sua melhor impressão de um filhote que caiu do caminhão de mudanças.  
— Ok. — Ela respondeu pegando sua bebida e virando-se na direção contraria a qual ele estava. — Desculpas aceitas. — Ela disse enquanto começava a mover-se há uma mesa na direção oposta a qual ele estava ocupando no momento.  
— Será que eu posso fazer algo para me desculpar propriamente? — Ele perguntou seguindo-a por entre as mesas.  
— Já fez. — Ela falou tomando um gole da sua bebida e sentando-se em uma mesinha bem iluminada no canto mais afastado da cafeteria. — Agora deixe me em paz. Por favor. — Falou ela em tom serio, adicionando a ultima parte em um tom falsamente amigável, levantando levemente o olhar para ele um sorriso irônico e mordaz tomando-lhe os lábios, dessa vez iluminados com um claríssimo batom rosa, com os quais ele passara tanto tempo sonhando e fantasiando nas ultimas semanas.  
— Tem certeza? Não me parece que fui de todo perdoado... Não há nada que eu possa fazer para conquistar seu perdão? — Ele falou com todo o charme que conseguiu, usando seu sorriso de canto que nunca falhara em fazer as garotas caírem aos seus pés e que... falhou completamente em obter os resultados desejados dessa vez.  
— Na verdade... há algo que você pode fazer por mim... — Ela falou com um grande sorriso amigável, que logo se transformou em uma expressão de desdém quando ela completou seriamente — Você pode desaparecer da minha frente.  
— Poxa! Você nem sequer vai me dar uma chance de me redimir? — Ele perguntou inclinando-se um pouco na mesa, um sorriso ainda agraciando-lhe as feições muito embora todo seu interior estivesse congelado e sentisse suas mãos tremerem aonde repousavam em cima da mesa. — Por favor? — De novo ele fez o olhar de cachorrinho perdido. — Aquele dia eu estava tendo um péssimo dia e... Bem, acabei erroneamente descontando em você, mas não foi sua culpa e eu gostaria de me desculpar de alguma maneira... — Ele falou relembrando os acontecimentos daquele dia deixando sem notar uma sombra da dor e traição sentida naquele dia passar em seus olhos, algo que a atenta garota notou rapidamente e foi isso que a fez reconsiderar suas ações para com o garoto quando ela, agora de modo mais calmo e gentil falou:  
— E como, exatamente, você gostaria de se desculpar? — ela perguntou, um sorriso mais gentil agora agraciando-lhe as feições, enquanto encarava as próprias mãos que brincavam com a xícara a sua frente, olhou para cima ao terminara de falar vendo as feições dele relaxarem e tornarem-se mais naturais.  
— Deixe-me pagar-lhe uma xícara de café e provar-lhe que não sou um babaca, metido e egocêntrico.. Bom, pelo menos não o tempo todo. — Disse ele de forma mais descontraída, um sorriso mais verdadeiro emoldurando-lhe os lábios, ao que ela soltou uma pequena risada.  
— Ok, e como você pretende me provar tudo isso? — Arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha divertida.  
— Hum... Boa pergunta... Que tal uma pequena conversa? Se em meia hora eu não tiver convencido-a de que sou merecedor de estar em sua presença eu prometo que lhe deixo em paz! — Ele falou de modo brincalhão colocando a mão em cima do peito em uma imitação de juramento solene, mas de modo bem exagerado.  
— Por algum motivo eu acho que não vá ser assim tão simples me livrar de você... — Ela disse de modo divertindo, rolando os olhos de maneira exasperada e gesticulando amplamente com as mãos. — Por que você não pega suas coisas, de preferência antes que sejam roubadas, e junta-se a mim? — Ela perguntou apontando a cadeira a sua frente.  
— Um minuto... — Ele falou gesticulando e dirigindo-se rapidamente a mesa que outrora ocupara reunindo tudo rápida e desleixadamente na surrada mochila que carregava para todos os lados.  
Lucas rapidamente retornou ao local onde a garota, Ana como veio a saber ser seu nome, estava sentada. Sentindo a sensação de ansiedade e nervoso lhe consumindo engajou-se em uma conversa com ela e rapidamente se perdiam entre assuntos e risos e livros e musicas e filmes e series e cafés e olhares e flertes e conversas e sorrisos... Sem perceberem acabaram conversando por mais de uma hora, conversaram de tudo e sobre tudo, rindo e brincando fazendo pequenas confissões aqui e ali, falaram sobre o final desastroso de seus últimos relacionamentos e de suas decepções com o sexo oposto e riram-se de idiotices e pequenas brincadeiras. Ele especialmente adorava as respostas afiadas que a garota era capaz de prover a uma velocidade assustadora.  
Sem perceberem os dois acabaram criando uma rotina, todos as semanas, uma vez por semana no mesmo horário, encontravam-se no pequeno café, aquele que chegasse primeiro sentava-se na mesinha iluminada ao fundo do café e esperava ansiosamente o outro chegar... Essa rotina persistiu por um... dois...três... quatro meses sem maiores mudanças. Os dois se encontravam, passavam horas conversando e confessando-se um ao outro e ao fim despediam-se com a expectativa e esperança do próximo encontro.  
Até que finalmente, cansado de segurar-se, conter-se e enganar-se Lucas decidiu que já passara da hora de agir de forma mais incisiva... mais agressiva então, como de costume no final de um dos seus encontros com Ana ele acompanhou-a até o ponto, mas ao invés de despedir-se dela com um simples beijo na bochecha como de costume, dessa vez o beijo foi diretamente em seus lábios Um beijo que transcendia palavras e descrições, falava de sentimentos que iam muito além de um simples querer... falava de tudo que ele sentia de tudo que acumulara-se durante o tempo que a conhecera.. Era um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão... Um beijo gentil ao mesmo tempo que era exigente e sedutor e cheio de uma sensualidade única nascida da mistura certa de lasciva e castidade... Era um beijo cheio de promessas e segredos... Um beijo... único...  
— Namora comigo? — Sussurrou ele trôpego em meio ao beijo mal parando para fazer a pergunta completa e voltando rapidamente a devorar os lábios da garota.

— Sim... — Sussurrou ela de volta, de mesma forma. Seu sussurro carregando não só uma resposta mas a promessa de um recomeço para dois corações partidos que encontravam esperança um no outro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa é uma história que eu escrevi no colegial e redescobri hoje e decidi postar sem revisar muito ... Comentem o que vocês acharam ok?  
> ;-P


End file.
